Uncharted Feelings
by CarnelianFox
Summary: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon one-shot. Mawile looks fondly on her past adventures with Ampharos and discovers feelings that have been dormant within her for a long time. How will she handle these feelings? And will Buizel falter in his bravery when exploring his sea of feelings for Dedenne?
**I don't own Pokémon! I just realized that I've never done a Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon story! This is intended to be a one-shot, but the last time I wrote a one-shot, people wanted more and—surprise, surprise—so did I!**

 **Our main pair this evening is Ampharos/Mawile with some Buizel/Dedenne for dessert. thing led to another and…yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Mawile's point of view…_

I was in my room, surrounding myself with mountains of books and documents that were littered with ancient glyphs and translations. I loved being an archeologist. It was my job, my passion, and my favorite pastime. How convenient! History was important because history directed the tomorrows of Pokémon like you and me a step at a time.

I happened to glance off to my right at a set of shelves, only instead of books being housed by the shelves, I had picture frames. Each picture frame held a different picture that often varied in the number of members of our Expedition Society. My eyes focused on the oldest picture. That one was made ages ago. Ampharos and I stood in a grassy field, arm-in-arm, allowing a Smeargle to paint us. It was just the two of us. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback…_

 _I did my very best to hold still, but it was difficult. We had volunteered to let this Smeargle paint us because we thought it would be a nice memento and the Smeargle needed the money, but it felt like we were standing there for_ ages _! I felt like I'd become one of the fossils I studied. On top of that, Ampharos was one of the most spastic Pokémon on the Water Continent._

 _Then, Ampharos sneezed. I panicked inside, but said nothing. He sniffled and politely said, "Pardon me for the unwanted movement, good sir."_

" _It's cool, man," the Smeargle casually replied. "I paint from the top down."_

" _Chief, do you have an allergy I don't know about?" I asked teasingly._

" _Me? Keep a secret from my partner? Unthinkable!" Ampharos declared flamboyantly._

 _I let out a slight giggle of satisfaction and told him, "I'm glad to hear that."_

" _Okay! I'm done!" the Smeargle told us. He showed us the picture._

" _Superb!" Ampharos exclaimed in delight._

" _That looks great!" I agreed. I took out our money and paid the painter Pokémon. We had a great little memento of our trip._

" _What makes it better is that we got to be in it together. Wouldn't you agree, Mawile?" Ampharos asked curiously._

 _Blushing, I replied, "Yeah. You're right, Chief. It is better that we're together for it."_

 _That night, we set up camp and feasted on whatever apples we found. After our feast, we lay down in the grass and gazed at the hundreds of stars. I found a constellation known as the Golden Tauros. I gasped happily and pointed at the sky. "Look! There's the Golden Taurus!"_

" _Whoever labeled these constellations had very vivid imaginations. I'm afraid I just don't see how that's a Tauros," Ampharos told me in discontent._

" _I have a little trick for that," I told him and winked. I scooted closer to him so he could watch how I did it. "Use the stars as a guide and outline it with your paw." With small, smooth movements, I outlined Golden Tauros with my finger. Then, I watched as Ampharos copied my movements with his stubby arm._

 _Oh!" Ampharos exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "I see it! Mawile, that's so clever!"_

" _I aim to please, Chief!" I informed him. "Say, Chief, what's your dream?"_

" _My dream? Well, if I had to say, I suppose my dream…is to unite the Pokémon of the world, create a map of the five great continents, and lead an organization that aims to accomplish both of these things. That's really a trinity of dreams," Ampharos explained to me._

" _Then we'll do it together," I offered. "After all, it's the least I can do after you've come with me this far on my journey."_

" _So I take it you're living your dream?" Ampharos guessed._

" _I am. History is important. Do you ever wonder where we come from and how we got here? The answers lie in history," I replied, marveling at the sky and thinking about all of the information I had gathered in my travels._

" _So…history is a means of identification. I like that!" Ampharos summed up my explanation quite nicely._

"… _Want to hit Star Cave next?" I offered._

" _I've been meaning to go there," Ampharos replied. I took that as a 'yes'._

 _End of flashback…_

I smiled fondly at the memory. It was almost time for dinner, meaning it was time for me to wash up. I stood and exited my room, bumping into whom else but Ampharos. Bouncing off of his belly, I apologized, "I am sorry, Chief. I didn't see you coming."

"No worries, Mawile," he told me. Suddenly, I found myself in his embrace. Blushing, I couldn't help but wonder what in the world had gotten into him. I heard his voice soften. It wasn't Ampharos the chief of the Expedition Society that I was being held by anymore. It was Ampharos, my closest friend. He spoke, "Thank you for being with me from step one."

I found myself returning the hug. My heart was racing. My legs turned to jelly. I breathed out, "Thank _you_ …for giving me someone to be with. Chief, I…I really like you…" What was I saying? And why couldn't I stop? "I think…I'm falling in love with you."

"Makes sense. We do have a lot of history. Hey, history! Your favorite!" Ampharos exclaimed with joy. I sank further into him. He whispered to me, "I fell for you a long time ago."

"H-how long ago?" I asked, stammering. This—and by this, I mean losing my composure—was rare for me.

"You're the archeologist. I'll leave that to you to figure out," Ampharos told me slyly. He let me go and proceeded downstairs. I couldn't help but smile. Dedenne, head of communications and Ampharos' assistant, normally would have leered at me enviously. For some reason, I didn't sense her animosity. I turned to the Pokémon Nexus to make sure she was there to manage it. Indeed, she was there. Buizel was talking to her.

"You must have been _so brave_ to take on that whole monster house all be yourself!" Dedenne said teasingly, poking at Buizel's brave all-the-while reckless personality. I figured that the orange Pokémon was regaling her with his most recent exploits.

"I-I have even more courage now," Buizel told her, blushing. This piqued my interest. "You see, Dedenne, I…Well, we've been partners for a while now and I…"

"You what?" the tiny Electric- and Fairy-type asked eagerly, growing a tad impatient.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…go out with me sometime," Buizel squeaked, his blush deepening.

"You…want to go on a date?" Dedenne asked him, requiring confirmation.

"Yeah. You see…I've admired you for a while. You're so tiny and cute, but you have a heart as big as Regigigas!" Buizel blurted out.

"…" Dedenne said nothing at first. Buizel looked uncharacteristically nervous. I guess I wasn't the only one having an off day. Dedenne then smiled at the Water-type. She told him, "You're really sweet for someone who constantly has to prove himself. Alright. I'd love to go on a date with you!"

Smiling in their direction, I thought of how cute those two would be together. Then, I proceeded down the stairs…and bumped into Ampharos again. He said, "Mawile, we really must stop meeting like this."

"Yeah, I agree," I replied dizzily. We both looked at each other and started laughing as Buizel came down the stairs with Dedenne on his head. The chief and I looked at the rodent and mustelid. We all just smiled and started laughing.

"If you don't get in here, I'm eating your shares!" Swirlix threatened us with our food and seemed all too happy about it.

Our laughter came to an abrupt stop and the four of us scrambled into the mess hall, going, "DON'T YOU DARE!" What an interesting dinner that was.


End file.
